


Miracle on King and Queen Street

by thecomebackkids99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Little Kid Felicity, Little Kid Oliver, Love at First Sight, it got long but it was necessary, olicity - Freeform, teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: Felicity Smoak lives on Queen Street. Tired of being bullied and tired of having no friends, she finds herself running down the sidewalk, crying. She bumps into a boy who happens to really like her babbling and is in great need of her math skills.And so begins the story of the Miracle on King and Queen Street.





	Miracle on King and Queen Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melicitysmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melicitysmoak/gifts).



> In the little town I live in, there's a King and Queen street. They're right next to each other. One day, as I was driving through, I realized that that would make an adorable fanfic. This turned out a little different than I thought it would, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This story is dedicated to my dear friend, melicitysmoak. I started writing this when I found out about your loss, and I wanted to write it then to cheer you up, but obviously it took me a lot longer than that. I hope that this finds you well, and it can give you a little something to smile about. :)

**1991**

Felicity jumped off the bus and ran all the way down the street. Straight past her house. She wasn’t going in yet. Not with her tears still fresh and her eyes were definitely red. At some point, her side started hurting. Of course. She couldn’t even run right. Let alone be a normal child.

She slowed down to a walk and let out another sob that actually _hurt_. What was so wrong with her brain? Normal kids weren’t able to do ninth grade math in first grade, even if it was one problem. That was all she did. Then all the kids started teasing her. It didn’t make any sense.

“Watch where you’re—”

Too late. She slammed into someone. Someone bigger than her. _Uh, oh_. “Sorry!” His voice didn’t sound so grown up. What if he was one of the kids who thought she was a freak? She needed to get out of here. But his hands wouldn’t leave her arms. “Let me go!”

“Sorry!” He jumped back, hands raised as if she were a cop. Felicity looked up at him, fully aware that she looked like one of those women on the soap operas her mom watched. _Uh, oh._ He was cute. Like…really cute. Not that she ever had a crush. Maybe once or twice but….

And he wasn’t one of the boys who called her four-eyes and too smart for anyone and everyone.

His brow furrowed. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” She sniffled and wiped her sleeve across her face. He looked at her as if she were lying. Which she was. “Kinda. Not really, but it’s none of your business.”

“Didn’t say it was.” He stayed there, though. His gaze went to the house closet to them. The one that used to have a ‘for sale’ sign up. When she looked back at him, he had his hand extended. “Hi. My name is Oliver Queen. My family bought that house.”

Finally, someone her age would be living close to her. Someone _really cute_. She put her hand in his and gave it a firm shake. “Felicity Smoak. I live over there. On Queen Street. Why didn’t you buy a house over there? Then you could be a Queen on Queen. I mean…I’ve always dreamed of that. But there aren’t many ‘Smoak Streets’ around.” She was babbling, but he was smiling.

“I tried to convince Mom and Dad of that, but they liked this house better.” He shrugged. “Don’t think they care too much about being a Queen living on Queen Street.”

“You can come over to my house and pretend!” Though her mom warned her about inviting strangers over. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. “I mean…you’re probably not going to murder me. Or my mom. Even if you’re tall. So you could come over and we can pretend. When we’re not in school, of course. Or we could play hooky. _Not_ that I play hooky!” 

He laughed. “You talk a lot.”

Her heart clenched. And here it came. Her not-actual friend telling her that he didn’t want to hang out with her. She _did_ talk too much. That’s what everyone told her, even her mom.

“But I think you’re cute when you babble.”

Her head shot up.

His eyes widened. “I mean…whatever.” He sighed. “Sorry. You’re really nice. My family’s moved a lot. It would be nice to have a friend. You can come over to my house too once we move in. I’ll probably see you at school too. I start tomorrow.”

School. She’d kind of forgotten about her reason for crying, but the mention brought it all back. She took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. I guess so. I’m sure you’ll like it.” As long as he couldn’t figure out high school level math problems. “I better get home. My mom will freak if I’m not home right away. Bye.” She stepped back a few steps. “I’ll see you later.”

“See ya later.” He waved, then ran up the sidewalk to his new house.

Felicity turned and started walking back. Maybe if she had a friend in school it would be different. People would leave her alone if she had a big friend like Oliver Queen by her side. Maybe his friends could be her friends. Or not. As long as Oliver was her friend, she didn’t really care who called her too smart for her own good or four-eyes. She would be just fine.

At the crosswalk, she looked up at the street name. She giggled.

She lived on Queen Street, and Oliver Queen would live on King Street.

                                               

**1992**

First grade passed in a blur of happy memories and bad ones. People still teased her, despite the fact that Oliver Queen, richest boy in school, was her best friend. Even more so, it seemed. She didn’t mind so much, as long as she had him to ride home with in the bus every day. Second grade whizzed by. She solved her first eleventh grade level math problem. People laughed. Oliver gave her a high-five.

In sixth grade, he asked for her help.

“You’re a lot smarter than me, and I could really use some help.” He grimaced. “Dad’s gonna do more than just ground me if my grades get worse again.”

With that in mind, she helped him as much as she could. During lunch hour, on the way home, and at their houses. When Moira or her mom kicked them out of the house because they needed to clean or host a party, they went to the ice cream shop and studied there. Studying being a light word, but Oliver’s grades steadily climbed, even in his math. At the end of sixth grade, he presented her with his report card and a fifty-dollar bill.

“That was actually…” he fiddled with his tie as Felicity stared at the money. She’d never had that much. “That was Mom and Dad’s idea. They, uh…wanted to thank you. In the best way they can.”

She finally found her voice, which was an odd thing for her to have a problem with. “Th-thank you, Oliver. And your parents. Who aren’t here. Where are they, by the way? Even my mom got off work, which is a miracle. Not that it’s a terrible thing that they aren’t here. It’s just…” She looked up at his grinning face. “What?”

“I like you, Felicity.”

“I love you too.” _Frack_. “No! Not like that!” It was too late. Oliver’s grin widened, if that were possible. Okay, maybe she did. They’d spent the last four or so years together. But they were too young. She didn’t want to do that yet. Not when she was just eleven.

The key word being _yet_.

                                   

**1997**

“So you solve for X by…?”

She tucked the phone onto her shoulder so she could continue working on her homework while helping Oliver at the same time. A skill she mastered years ago. “Look at your graph. You’re going to need to use that to figure this problem out.” In the background, his parents were yelling. A glass shattered. _She_ jumped. Her best friend just sighed. “Oliver?”  

“Yeah, Felicity?” If only this happened just once or twice over their phone calls. But almost every night, Moira and Robert were fighting. Over what, it was usually hard to tell, but it rattled Oliver less and less. “It’s okay. Mom went off about something. So you said I need to look at the graph?”

“Yep. Check the Y coordinates. That’s the—” Another glass shattered. Felicity tried to talk, but she knew it got lost in the midst of the yelling. “Are you okay?”

“It’s…okay.” He sniffed. “Mom just accused Dad of cheating.”

Her fifteen-year-old self knew just enough about that to know the horrors of that accusations. “Oliver…”

“No, sorry. Listen, I gotta go. I’ll try to get it done without your help. But I…” the line clicked off.

Felicity stared at her phone for over a minute, willing him to call back. But he didn’t. A sob lodged in her throat. What would happen now? Her father had left. What if Robert left? What if Moira couldn’t pay taxes? They would have to move. Or maybe they would move anyways because there too many bad memories there.

Then there would no longer be a Smoak on Queen Street and a Queen on King Street.

“ _Mom_?” She dropped the phone and ran all the way downstairs and into the living room. “Mom!”

“What, darling?” Donna muted the soap opera. Stupid show. Felicity collapsed onto the couch next to her. She didn’t intend to cry, but that was a waste of an attempt. Her mom cuddled her up close, asking her what was wrong.

Lots of things.

“Oliver…heard…Robert’s cheating on…Moira.” She was probably not even understandable through her sobbing. She laid across Donna’s lap as she attempted to comfort her. It wouldn’t work for her. None would, until she had Oliver on the phone again, with the promise that they weren’t leaving.

It wouldn’t happen, though. She knew that as soon as someone knocked on the door. It was Oliver. She didn’t bother with cleaning up her face. She stepped out onto the porch and under the comfort of the moon and the flood lights, wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so much taller than her now that it almost seemed weird to give him a hug, but it was where they both wanted to be.

They stayed there for a long time, standing on the steps of her house on Queen Street, Oliver’s face buried in her hair. Too bad she hadn’t washed it today. His face would be greasy by the time he let go of her. She let him cry; let herself cry. They both knew what was coming when one of them let go.

“We’re…leaving,” he whispered, his voice cracking on the last word. “Tomorrow.”

A crazy idea popped in her head. “Can I come with?”

“What? No.”

“Who’s gonna help you with math?”

Oliver loosened her and guided them to sit down on the steps. He tucked his hands in between his knees to hide the shaking. “Dad has…someone here. He told Mom and me that we need to leave. He…already has a house for us. In Starling City.”

“ _Starling_? Where the heck is that?”

“I have no idea, actually. But he has it all settled.” He sucked in a deep breath and looked up at the sky, tears in his eyes. “He’s been planning this for a while.”

She put her arm around his shoulders, hoping to convey a little bit of help. “I’m so sorry, Oliver.” At least her dad hadn’t done that. He just left. He certainly didn’t make her and Mom leave. Ripping them away from all of their friends. “And I’m sorrier that I won’t be able to help with math as much. I mean, I can. But you’re gonna meet new friends. A lot more than this little school. And then you can get help from actual teachers this time, not just me.”

“What if I want _your_ help?”

“Then you should kidnap me and take me with you. Maybe not kidnap me. If you do, be nice.”

He smiled for the first time since they parted ways off the bus. “You need to stay with your mom, and you know that. We don’t live in the 18th century anymore. We can call, and you can help me. We just won’t see each other. It’ll be okay.”

They both knew it wasn’t.

**1998**

Turned out that Oliver was just as distracting as he was a great friend and crush. When he left, the teachers announced that she could finish school in one year, not two years. Every night, she and Oliver talked, exchanging information about their respective schools.

“None of them are as nice and pretty as you,” he moaned the second month of school. “As soon as I turn eighteen, I’m getting out of here.”

“You gonna come running back here and kidnap me?” She honestly wouldn’t mind it. Mom’s new boyfriend was irritating. The bullying was back, but it wasn’t as bad anymore. Not since she was ranked first out of all the boys and girls in her class. She couldn’t physically beat them up, but in math, science, history, and English, she could do it mentally. Add in a couple foreign languages.

Oliver let out a laugh, but it was void of humor. Ever since he and his mom left, he was different. Quieter, less willing to have a good time. She didn’t blame him. His dad kicked them out of their house. What kind of person did that? Of course he was sad.

“I don’t think you’d want to come here.”

“Why not?”

“Starling isn’t like King and Queen Street. There’s a lot more suck.”

She held back a giggle. “Sounds like something I would say.”

“I could use a little of your babbling. Mom just cries. Thea…Thea’s just Thea. She’s too young to know what happened. She still asks for my dad.” The vice of bitterness had him. That was the biggest problem. He now hated Robert. “Though he’s barely that, and Mom won’t let me tell Thea that.”

He needed to go soon after that, so Felicity hung up the phone. Oh, she missed him. But she also had to finish school if she hoped to ever see him again. “Focus, Miss Smoak.” She tapped her forehead with a pencil. “You have work to do.” _And stop talking to yourself_.

**2000**

The dawning of a new year. More than that. It was crazy how life changed. One year, she was single, living in a tiny dorm room at MIT. The next, she had a boyfriend. Cooper. He wasn’t Oliver Queen, but she would never have him. Their last conversation was the night of the one year anniversary that he left.

What was she supposed to do? Hop on a plane and fly to Starling? She didn’t have the money. By the time she did, it was helping her through MIT. Oliver seemed plenty busy making a name for himself as a party animal.

“Hey, babe.” Cooper’s arms encircled her waist, bringing her back from her daydreaming. Or her nightmare. Depended on how she wanted to describe it. “You’re totally out of it.”

“I know.” She wasn’t going to cry. There was no reason to do so, because Oliver was gone. She didn’t want to think about him anymore. Yeah, he was her best friend. She lived on Queen’s street, he lived on King’s. Back then, she dreamed about that becoming a reality. He was the king, she was the queen.

Now she lived on Straw Road.

“Anything you wanna talk about?” His hand slipped through her hair. She dropped her head to his chest and stifled a sob. It came out anyways, which made his arms tighten around her. He was a good boyfriend. “Tell me, Felicity. It’s the dawning of a new age, and you’re crying. Something’s wrong.”

“It’s not…”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

That was true. “It’s just about someone I knew once.” She kinda told him about Oliver, but never all the way. Not how much she loved him. How she still dreamed about him. How she still remembered his phone number, and how much she would give up if she could _just call him once_. That’s all she wanted. If she could just ask why.

“It’s about that Queen kid, right?” He didn’t seem too upset about it. But she could never really figure Cooper out.

“Kind of. Just…things ended sad.” She pulled away from him and sat up all the way. Where were her glasses? “I don’t know, Coop. I don’t love him anymore. I haven’t since I was sixteen, but sometimes I think about him.” _Liar_. “Sometimes I wonder what it would’ve been like if he hadn’t left.”

“He left you?”

“No. His dad had an affair and forced the family out cuz he wanted to live with his new flame.” She added a flair with her hand at ‘flame’. Gee, that woman was awful. “They moved to Starling.”

“Geez a wheez. And I thought my dad was nasty.”

“Gave me a nice perspective of how nice it was that my dad just left. At least he didn’t force us out and make me leave my best friend.”

Cooper traced circles with his fingers on her arm, his mind wandering. Felicity sat still, staring at the celebration on their TV. People were hooping it up a lot more than they were. Some were dancing with their spouses, some drunk, some hiding out thinking that the world was gonna end. Then there was them. Sitting in the lobby of one of the dorm rooms, with no alcohol, no treats. And talking about the love of her life who got away.

“Hey, babe?”

“Hmm?” She scooted closer to him.

“Maybe….” He stopped tracing circles. “Maybe when you’re graduated, when _we’re_ graduated, maybe we should go to Starling and see Oliver.”

She let out a laugh, but when he didn’t laugh with her, she glared at him. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Yeah. You’re not in love with him, but you still have pain from it all. So maybe you need closure.” He smiled at her as he sat up straighter. Time for the kisses, apparently. “We have two more years left. Let’s get it done, then let’s go see Oliver Queen. It’ll help. I promise.”

 

**2003**

But it never came. Cooper committed suicide three days before graduation. In the note he left her on her nightstand, he admitted to crimes that she never even imagined him doing. He wasn’t all sweetness after all. She still walked in the ceremony. Her mom was there.

For as smart and talented as she was, she didn’t know what to do after that. Sure, everybody wanted her to come work for them, but did she want to? The answer was no. Some of Cooper’s sweatshirts still hung in her closet. She brought them to a homeless shelter. The people who received them were happier than she’d been in a long time.

“I miss you, Coop.” She sat at the docks, watching boats come in. It was a perfect evening for a walk or even just a relaxing evening doing absolutely nothing. It was strange not having her boyfriend by her side. Or to not have Oliver. She’d spent the past several years of her life with a guy.

Maybe it was time to be alone for a while. Be happy.

“Felicity Smoak?”

She turned at the voice and spotted an older woman coming towards her. She knew her from somewhere, but the dim light wasn’t helping her inability to see anything, even with her glasses on. “Yes?”

“I thought it was you.”

 _Creeeeeepy_.

The woman got close enough that the light could actually do something in its waning moments.

“Oh my God. Moira?”

“Yes, it’s me.” She sank down next to her. “I was in town for a meeting. I saw you come out here, and I just had to know if it was you. You look different.” She reached out and touched Felicity’s hair.

“Decided that being a blonde was more me instead of that terrible black.”

“Oliver thought you looked gorgeous in any style or color.”

Oliver. Felicity closed her eyes and fought off the memories she was determined not to feel.

“But I’m not here to talk about my son. I’m here to talk about my company.”

“I heard you’ve made quite a name for yourself.”

“I have.” Moira smiled. “What else could I do after what happened?”

“Uh…”

“Anyways, I have a proposition for you.” She folded her hands and delivered matter-a-factly, “I want you to come work for me. Queen Consolidated is in desperate need of an IT specialist, and you, my dear, are the perfect fit.”

“I don’t want to see Oliver.” _What the heck, Felicity?_ Without a second thought, she basically accepted the job, with one stipulation: no Oliver. _Deep breath_. This was stupid. Of course she would see Oliver. Or maybe not. According to the tabloids, he didn’t do much work. No way he’d venture into the IT department.

She had hundreds of offers from businesses. But never one that she actually wanted to accept. For some reason. _Do it_. She would have money for the first time in forever, a chance to work her way up, and…

“Oliver doesn’t work at the company. I doubt he ever will.”

“Then I accept.”

 

**2004**

It wasn’t actually that much money. Just enough to cover a cheap apartment, groceries, and a few trips to the mall to buy clothes at a second-hand store.

Those were the best clothes anyways.

She could take computers apart, give them upgrades, then put them back together. If needed, she could hop into someone else’s computer and get necessary information. It was the dream job. Her coworkers came to her for help, and usually that meant that they treated her with dinner and wine afterwards.

Never had she been so happy.

And not once did she see Oliver.

 

**2005**

“Please tell me that you didn’t break this precious computer again, Bobby,” she teased him as she took a seat at his desk. He mumbled and grumbled about the stupid thing that couldn’t help a cat drink milk, whatever that meant. It took her three minutes to hack through the virus—it _was_ actually pretty bad—and transfer it back over to her friend. “All fixed.”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Hack through a virus! I’m supposed to be smart, but I look like a six-month puppy trying to learn how to sit compared to you.”

“We all have different talents. Maybe yours is…weird analogies.”

“I’m creative!”

She rolled her eyes, patted his arm, and headed back to her office. Okay, time for food. There wasn’t much that she loved more than the wonderful things that she could devour three or four times a day. Thank God for chocolate. Wine was nice too, on occasion. It was a wonder that she wasn’t three hundred pounds heavier. Stress-eating at times was really a great way to deal with…stress.

A guy spoke. She slammed on the brakes and scurried around the corner before he saw her. She recognized that voice anywhere. It was lower then it used to be, but it was Oliver. _Her_ Oliver. Recently, he seemed to do less partying and more laying low. Something she, Moira, and Thea were all thankful for.

And now he was here.

She pressed her back up against the wall as his footsteps neared. She could hide in the men’s bathroom. Of course the women’s was across the hall. All she could do was stand here and pray that he didn’t come this way. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him. She just…she was happy. By herself. With her dog, and her computer.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

“ _Felicity_?”

“Frack.” She opened one eye to look at Oliver. Handsome in his dark jeans and blue sweater thingy. If you could call that a sweater. Did guys call them that? It sounded…unmanly. _Say something!_ “Uh, hi.”

He moved closer to her, eyes wide, mouth mouthing but no sounds came out. At least they both felt the same about this encounter. She didn’t know what to say. Clearly he didn’t have any idea she worked here. If she wasn’t wearing a QC badge, he probably would try to kick her out.

“You’re…here.”

Why was his voice cracking? “Yeah. I am. For the past year or so. Or maybe longer.” Why was he looking at her like that? “Your mom recruited me. Apparently they needed an IT girl. You’ve been…busy. So I’m sure…”

“I had no idea that you’ve been working here.”

That sentence seemed to be an apology. “It’s okay. I’ve been busy.” Or so she insisted she was. She didn’t have time to date. Not after what happened to her first love, and her second. Those two men were two big, giant reasons why she shouldn’t get caught up in the lovey-dovey stuff for a while.

Only problem was that that first reason to not love was standing a foot from her, staring down at her with that love in his eyes that she remembered from grade school.

“Felicity.” He smiled. Thankfully his hand didn’t go out to touch her hair. She was done for if he did. “You dyed your hair.”

“And if you tell anyone that it’s dyed, I will personally murder you.”

“Secret’s safe with me.” Geez, he’d gotten romantic. Sexy, too. _Felicity Smoak!_

He took a deep breath and stepped away from her. “I’m sorry I didn’t stay in contact. I…there’s no excuse for that.”

“It’s okay. I lived.” Barely. And it wasn’t okay. If Oliver had been there, she wouldn’t have dated Cooper, and that meant she wouldn’t have to stand at his grave wearing a black dress three days before what should’ve been the happiest day of her life. “Enough about the past. How are you? You still look gorgeous. Dear God. Forget I said that.”

His smile told her he wouldn’t.

“Anyways, I’m good. Just standing here, cornered by the men’s bathroom by a guy I haven’t seen in years. It was good to see you, Oliver.” She was done with this conversation. Felicity stepped past him, but he took hold of her arm. _Frack_.

“Can we have coffee sometime? Just to catch up?”

“No. I’m busy.”

He didn’t put up any argument.

 

Two days later, someone knocked on her door. Without lifting her head, she called, “Come in.” Whoever it was could wait until she finished this program.

‘Whoever it was’ cleared his throat. “Felicity?”

“Oliver…” She about threw her favorite pen at him, but no way was she putting it back in her mouth to chew on after it landed on the floor. “What do you want?”

“I’m having some trouble with my computer.”

“I’m sure.”

“Seriously.” He set an old clunky laptop on the counter. For being rich, it was trash. “It completely shut down, and they told me that you were the person who could help.”

“Who’s they?”

“Bobby. Jerry. Mom. Speedy.”

She opened the computer and frowned at the codes that popped up. He was a professional at ruining electronics, apparently. Oliver dropped down next to her and waited in silence until she got the computer working again. It was Bobby’s virus. She saw him working on it during lunch hour.

When she handed it back to Oliver, he smiled at her. She almost wilted. “Thank you, Felicity. How much does that cost?”

“Cost? I’m not gonna charge you for that.”

“How about dinner. Or coffee.”

“I’m not looking to fall in love again for a while.”

“I know, Felicity.” She loved how he said her name. He leaned forward and stared into her eyes. “But I’ve missed you. You were my best friend for years, and just like that, you were gone. I just want to talk to you again. I messed up, but I…I just want a second chance to be your friend.”

Heaven help her if he became more than that again. Felicity looked up at the ceiling and counted to five. Peace came over her. This was okay. “Okay. Dinner. Then coffee. Decaf, though, because I actually like sleep now. I get done at six-thirty. Meet me in the parking lot at seven?”

 

He started picking her up after work for dinner. When her hours got longer, they went to a coffee shop and had actual coffee. Sometimes there were nights when they didn’t go out at all. Oliver just walked her to her car and they went their separate ways. Every night was the same thing. Talking about the past several years of no contact. Cooper. Oliver’s ex-girlfriend, Laurel.

They never talked about the two of them. It was always avoided, no matter the topic.

Tonight, Oliver brought his crappy computer with. “I’m helping Mom more, and I need to get this monthly report done or she’s gonna kill me.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t procrastinate.”

“I’m not. I’ve just been busy, and this is the first time I’ve gotten a chance to work on it.” He rubbed his hand over his face. His chiseled, scruffy face. _Stop it, Felicity_. He was extra cute when tired, for some sick reason.

“Would you like some help on it?” she asked softly, kind of hoping he’d say no. Sitting that close to him would be a bad idea.

“Could you? Just for a few minutes?”

She helped him. It didn’t take as long if she looked up data on her computer, and he entered it in on his. It took half an hour of them working in silence, except when passing information, before Oliver glanced at her with that look on his face. Of love.

“I really missed you helping me with homework.”

“I missed helping you with it.” The words came out before she could stop them. “I missed you a lot, actually. Thought about you a lot. You weren’t a constant thought, but you were up there with food and computer stuff, which is impressive.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive my dad for what he did.”

“You could’ve called, Oliver.”

“I know. But I…” he sighed and started tapping random keys. “I knew that it would be a long time until I saw you again. So I decided that it was best for both of us if I stopped calling.”

It was a smart decision, but it didn’t stop the hurt, did it? “Let’s just finish the report.”

**2006**

They didn’t stop going out for coffee, even if it sometimes got awkward. The coffee dates turned into actual dates. Ones that required her to put a dress on. She almost always wore red. It was a pretty color on her, and Oliver liked it.

They got into plenty of fights, but they always kept coming back to each other. After all the time they’d been apart and then somehow found each other again, why wouldn’t they?

She was running late tonight, and Oliver was still waiting for her in the parking garage like always. The long day at the office made the trek down to her car she made every morning and night seem longer. By the time she got down there, she wanted to lay down and sleep for five years.

“Hey, Felicity.” Oliver stepped away from his car, but his brow furrowed when he noticed her slumped shoulders. “You okay?”

“Okay, but tired. I know we have that report to do tonight, but I just need to go home.”

“I’ll take you.”

“But then my car—”

“I’ll pick you up in the morning.” He smiled and gestured to the passenger side of the car. “Get in. You need a bed as soon as possible.”

She couldn’t help but smile. Tired as she was, being around Oliver always made life a little less difficult. When she told him exactly that, he chuckled. “Also, y’know…it’s always been like that with us. Even when I was bullied and I wanted to cry, you made me feel happy. Like you always do.” Was she so tired that she was slurring her words? “I love you, Oliver.”

He didn’t respond. If she was a little less exhausted, she would’ve thrown herself out of the car. She protested when he carried her into her apartment. If he didn’t love her, then he didn’t need to be doing this. She could walk herself to bed.

“I’m carrying you.” He kept her from wiggling out of his arms. “Stop it, Felicity. I got you.”

Maybe he didn’t hear her say the three little words.

He got her tucked into bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin. When she closed her eyes, his lips landed on hers. They stayed together for a few precious seconds, her heart beating like a crazy little puppy who wants her food. Yes, she started to pick up on Bobby’s analogies. Oliver pulled away, and caressed his finger down her cheek.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak.” He kissed her one more time and whispered, “Good night.”

She smiled as she fell asleep. Okay, maybe it was a good thing she dropped the love bomb. She did love him. So, so much. He’d changed her world when she was seven, and she changed her world now, when she was twenty-four.

**2007**

They went back to Vegas. To celebrate her mother’s marriage to Quentin Lance. It was an entertaining wedding. Of course it was, given the fact that one of the people getting married was her mother. There were plenty of reasons to be concerned about the marriage, but it didn’t matter. She had Oliver sitting by her side, holding her hand. She wanted to kiss him the whole time. Weddings had a way of making her nostalogic.

“C’mon, Felicity.” He whispered to her as the reception came to a close. “There’s some place I want to take you.”

“Um…why?”

“Don’t ask questions. Just come.” He was smiling. They hadn’t been back to King and Queen Street yet. Her mom had moved from the house a year after Felicity left for MIT. She couldn’t help but wonder if there was something special being planned. But when he pulled up, she knew it wouldn’t be a place to pop the question. Their houses were run down now. She wanted to cry when she looked at the sidewalk they spent so many hours on, playing cards or doing school. It was cracked and broken into small pieces now. She sighed heavily and stepped out of the car. “It’s seen better days.”

“Arguably, so have we.”

“My hair has for sure.” The more she dyed it blonde, the stringier it got.  

Oliver pulled her right up to his body so he could run his hands through her hair. “I love it. And I love you.”

“How sappy. C’mon. I want to see our houses.” They were so young back then. So naïve. Now she wanted to whack her younger self on the head. For everything but falling in love with the man who led her towards his old house. He’d changed, but the part that she loved back then never went away. Sure, it disappeared for a while when he was partying and trying to ignore his life, but it was always there. Always there to love. He protected her from the big scary middle schoolers way back then, and now he protected her from the big scary men in the world.

Soon, if he really did propose, he would protect her from the big and scary dreams that plagued her at night.

When they got up to the front, Oliver opened the front door. She shrieked something about getting arrested, but he quieted her with a kiss. A kiss that she gladly accepted as a sedative. Her only complaint was that it didn’t last long enough. Oliver’s hand looped around her waist and tugged her towards the old room they used for studying. Her heart was beating way too hard for this moment, but she knew what was coming.

When she stepped into the room and glanced back at her love, he was down on one knee. “Oh, frack.”

“Oh, frack?”

“No! Not ‘oh, frack’ like that. I mean it in a…‘I’m going to be married’ way. Not a ‘oh, no, now I need to say no!’ way.” She bit her lip and tucked her chin as heat spread across her face. _Felicity!_ “Please proceed as planned.”

He held the box up and opened his mouth, but nothing came out for three seconds. She counted. Finally, he let out a breath of laughter and lowered the box. “Felicity…you’re amazing.”

“Are you taking back the proposal?”

“No. I’m just changing it.” His head tilted to one side. “Partly because you made me forget it.”

“I did?”

“Yeah.” He smiled that smile that made her heart melt. “Looking at you…hearing you talk and babble…it makes me forget everything.” He took a deep breath as he popped the box open, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. With great care, he took it out and held it up for her to see. It caught on the sunlight and sparkled around the room. In a few seconds, it would be hers. She would never have to take it off.

“Felicity Megan Smoak, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

**2008**

It took them a while to get married. Apparently the Queens were rich enough that they had to invite rich people to their wedding which took some time. But on April twenty-first, 2008, Felicity Smoak became Felicity Queen. Never had she been happier to give up something then when she signed that marriage certificate.

“It’s official now. I’m your wife!” She straightened and turned around to fall into her husband’s arms. They had the reception, and then the wedding night.

She couldn’t wait.

The reception went until twelve. She danced with her husband, her dad, and every single little boy so that they could get some good practice when they danced with their girlfriends several years from now. Finally, they said goodbye and slid into their limo.

“So. You haven’t told me where we’re going yet.” She’d seen him looking at houses for the past few months, but she assumed they’d spend the night in a hotel somewhere before going somewhere hot.

“You’re gonna have to trust me.”

“I do trust you. I’m just excited.”

Oliver responded by squeezing her hand.

She watched the buildings whiz by as they drove out of the city. No hotel then. “We’d better not be spending our first night together in a _tent_.”

“Calm down.” He grinned. “We’ll be there in a minute, and you’ll love it.” He kissed her the rest of the way, until the limo slowed down. She pulled away and looked out the window. They must be home. Like _home_. The house was lit up by just one streetlight, but it was beautiful. A bungalow with brick siding and even in April, plants decorating the walkways.

“This is beautiful.”

“That’s not even the best part. C’mon.” He helped her out of the car and swept up part of her skirt so she could walk without tripping. She decided not to ask questions as he led her down the sidewalk to the street.

“There was no way we were living in Vegas, so I asked Thea to do a little searching.” He stopped her at the end of the sidewalk and pointed up at the street signs. She let out a giggle that sounded more like a cry when she saw the name of the street they would live on.

Queen.

And the street right next to it was King.

“Oliver…”

“That’s why it took so long for us to have the wedding. I wanted to surprise you with the house, and money can only make builders go so fast.” Oliver gave her a sheepish grin. “I didn’t know what to get you for your wedding present, so I got you a house.”

“On Queen Street.”

“There’s a lot on King Street that I bought. We can build something there to, so we can reenact our childhood.”

“I hope I don’t have to help you with math ever again. You were terrible.” She laughed, but she just wanted to cry. It was a miracle. It was a miracle that his family moved into a house by hers. It was a miracle he stayed alive all those years of partying. It was a miracle they found each other.

It was a miracle they were here, as husband and wife, standing on the sidewalk that helped connect King and Queen Street together, but instead of Vegas, they were in Starling City.

“I love it.” She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love it, Oliver. I love _you_. Also.” She stayed in his arms, but turned her head so she could look at the green signs again. “It’s like that Christmas movie, but with less snow and more dramatic moments. Ours is Miracle on King and Queen Street.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a fun ride! I've been writing it off and on for a few weeks, and I finally had a little time to finish it up this weekend. :) 
> 
> A note on the rest of my stories: if you follow me on Tumblr, you've probably seen a few of my posts about how I've been writing a book. My editor just started working on the final edit! It's been a crazy, harrowing, quite tearful journey, but we're getting there. That has been my only focus over the past several months, which is fairly obvious on here. I don't know when I'll be back to updating my fanfics regularly, but until my book is published, please don't expect too much. 
> 
> I would definitely appreciate your prayers as this all transpires! :) Thank you for being such awesome fans!!


End file.
